


Help from the sky

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: Farah and Griffin [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Tiredness, mind fairies and a school full of teens with their periods get frustrating.
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Farah Dowling | Faragonda/Griffin, Farah Dowling/Griffin
Series: Farah and Griffin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Help from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

It really shouldn't have been a surprise, their annual gathering was happening soon and they both had things to plan, however she hadn't expected her that day.

The morning began fast, an overcrowded cafeteria and a lack of chocolate bars being the biggest issue at hand, having a lot of teenagers living together meant that a week per month the school turned to chaos. Sync could be a bitch sometimes. By lunch Doris had managed to distribute as much cake as possible and the storm seemed to have passed.

Five hours of teaching later she reached her suit and collapsed on the sofa. She sent a message to Ben and Saul, telling them she wouldn't be joining them for some drinks. A couple seconds later, she got a message from Ben, it was a picture of the greenhouse, empty bottles of potions and the botanist laying his forehead on the table. It was followed by a message. 'I'm not going either, sorry Saul. I need some sleep, I had a really early morning.'

Farah left the phone on the table and got rid of her coat, waiting for the kettle she rested on the sofa again. Her phone lit up and she read the message with just one eye 'Turn around'. She froze, if there was someone in her suit she should have noticed. She slowly turned around, her eyes shining white until they focused on a figure across from her.

"It can't be Thursday" she spoke to the woman there.

A soft laugh filled the air as Farah stood up startled and ran to the woman. She was wearing a black dress with a tunic over it, her purple hair tied in a bun on the top of her head, two lilac strands framing her face.

"Griffin" she said and embraced her in a hug.

"Uf! Faragonda!" She felt the air leave her lungs as Farah crashed against her, holding onto her for dear life. Griffin rested her head against Farah's and closed her eyes for a few seconds, smiling. She patted the mind fairy's back and whispered "Hello, Dear".

After a few seconds Griffin moved to the sofa and waited for Farah to bring some tea over. Getting rid of her tunic she waited for her at one end of the sofa, legs stretching almost to the other side. Farah flew both cups to the small table in front of her and offered Griffin a tin of biscuits. The purple haired rejected them with an amused smile.

"Seems that my visit time was spot on" she watched as Farah sat on the other end of the sofa facing her. She had her legs crossed and was nursing the tin of food to her chest.

Farah tilted her head "What do you mean?" Her hard headmistress facade had fallen as the working day was over, noone was in danger, the students were in their suites. She bit her biscuit with curiosity.

Griffin bit her lip to hold back laughter. "It sucks to be a mind fairy sometimes, doesn't it?"

Taking on her behavior Farah nodded at the Cloud Tower headmistress. She had an exceptional control over her powers, but tiredness and a school full of raging magical hormones got to her sometimes, she could feel most of the mood swings her students were having and she wasn't having a great week.

With a groan she left the tin on the table and closed her eyes, palms kneading against her eyes.

"Want to discuss the gathering tomorrow? You should rest" said Griffin with a hint of worry on her voice.

"No, it's okay. I can hold on" Griffin stared at her, the woman could kill Burnt Ones and lie to the Solarian Queen's face but she would not trick Griffin. Ten minutes later Farah was fastened burrito-wise with a blanket and was resting her head against Griffin, the woman's arms around her.

"I promise it's not always this bad, I'm just tired, I haven't been able to sleep well."

Griffin hummed and smiled onto Farah's head pushing the mind fairy away in order to get rid of her hair updo. Her hand traced the soft curls, slightly scratching her head and leaving the waist length hair free. Farah got the blanket over her head again and snuggled closer to Griffin. They stood like that for a while, Griffin speaking to her about her students and colleagues, hand tracing Farah's back over the blanket.

Farah looked up to talk to her and Griffin's golden eyes met with white. Farah's face scrunched with pain and she rested her forehead against Griffin's chest only to stand up and move away from the couch. She left the blanket on the sofa and placed back and forward on the tiny living room, her face flushed and her eyes still white. She spoke as she fanned herself "Isn't it too hot in here? Oh, how I hate this" she unbuttoned her shirt and closed her eyes. Griffin hadn't moved from the sofa yet and smiled at the mind fairy.

"Maybe, but can't say I mind the view" Farah's white eyes flashed dangerously and she held her hands up in the air.

"Please, stop it" Her body began to ache, she hated when this happened, it felt invasive, not that she knew which student felt what, it was more of an amplifier situation or a sponge, she couldn't really think about it now. She felt a cold arm circle her waist and a hand rest on her chest, the woman in front of her whispered something and Farah felt the tension leave her body, with a sigh and faster than she could process she pressed herself even further into Griffin and kissed her. She moved away and spoke against her lips "Thank you so much" exhausted she rested her head against Griffin's shoulder, caressing the back of her head. The woman pressed her hands against the uncovered back and earned a squirm of pleasure against her neck.

"Faragonda" she warned in a moment of consciousness "Let's not start something we won't finish"

Farah chucked "You know, you are the only one that calls me that''. She moved back and pressed herself against the counter of the kitchen, closing her eyes. Griffin scanned her from afar and saw how the toned muscles in her body constricted. Turning around she let her hair lose in order to redo the bun. Her hair was longer than Farah's so she took her time, combing it with her fingers she pulled it up her head, when she finished she found a half naked Farah sitting on the couch, tears running down her face and looked exasperated. Griffin kneeled next to her and took her hands “What if we direct the emotions to something more pleasant?" The moment Farah nodded and said yes she was pressing her against the back of the sofa, sitting on her lap, the mind fairy's eyes got white again and she smiled.

  
  



End file.
